don't let me die here
by slytherin-parasite
Summary: Die est la seul personne qui connaisse vraiment kaine.Il posséde la clé de son appartement au cas où il viendrais l'envie de mettre fin a ses jours pour la Xième fois . parviendra t-il à arriver a t'en cette fois ....?
1. Chapter 1

suicid letter

" Die

Les années ce sont écoulées et pourtant malgré mon mépris pour toi tu est resté a mes coters ,

par bétise ou peut-être pour d'autres raisons...?

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'écris a l'heure actuelle , peut-être parce que tu est le seul qui ne ce soit jamais inquiété de ma personne ...?

Hahaha, quelle blague, si tu reste c'est uniquement dans le but de me faire trainer le boulet qu'est le groupe

Je suis vraiment fatigué tu sais ....fatigué des gens, des femmes qui écartent les jambes a mon simple nom

alors que j'en ai que faire d'elle, je ne demande qu'une personne.... une seule personne qui me sera toujours refusée

mais je sais ce que vous pensez ... " sale gamin capricieux, sois gentil et souris à la caméra"

je crois que durant ma non-vie tu est le seul qui sois venu quand j'en avait besoin,

qui savait quand sa allait pas rien qu'en me regadant dans les yeux ....

Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme n'est-ce pas ...?

Alors pourquoi , pourquoi n'a tu jamais vu combien je souffrais quand tu était avec une autre ...?

Ces sales petites garces qui te tourne autour en minaudant, soit disant pure et innocente

comme cette sale trainée de Marie, je sais que tu m'en voudra toute ma vie pour l'avoir souillée,

mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis , je préfère que tu me détèste plutôt que tu ne m'oublie...

Elle commençait a prendre trop de place dans ton coeur et ça .... je ne l'acceptais pas...

Combien de nuit ai je rêvé d'entrer dans ton lit et de passer la nuit dans tes bras, pour me réveiller seul dans le mien avec une seule envie ; arrêter ce cauchemard

par de chance ( ou pas ...? ) tu arrives toujours pour me sauver la vie.

la vie est faite ainsi mais moi je n'en peux plus de celle-ci si je ne peux pas t'avoir ...

J'écris ces mots car cette fois tu n'arrivera pas à temps...

Peut-être sera tu soulagé de me voir partir..peut-être sera tu triste ...?

Là où je vais , je reçevrais le chatiment que je mérite , même si sa ne peut pas être pire que de rester a tes cotes enfaisant taire mes sentiments , par orgeuil ou par peur ...?

Je t'écris des mots que tu n'entendra jamais

Adieu mon tendre ennemi

Je t'ai toujours aimé

Kaïné "


	2. Chapter 2

Une lettre posée sur la table , des larmes de verres qui coulèrent sur le visage d'une poupée

Et vinrent mourir dans sa chevelure de feu.

Vivre dans un monde aveugle ou mourir loin des cris hystériques. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir en face de lui , non, le monde n'en valais pas la peine si il ne pouvais être avec le seul qu'il n'avait jamais aimé…Il pris pour la X ième fois la lame de rasoir, ce geste il l'avait répété des millions de fois, mais cette fois c'était différent, personne ne viendrais le sauver, les paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée…il fixa un moment la lame en silence, l'enserra dans sa main et la posa délicatement sur ses veines , traçant des lignes droites. Il laissa tomber ses poignés des deux cotés de son corps. il resta un moment dans cette position le regard vide , attendant que la mort vienne le chercher, il fredonna une mélodie qui lui trottais dans la tête et se mis à la fredonner.

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, partir la où personnes n'ira le chercher

_________________________________________________________________________

la pluie battais la vitre du balcon, un jeune homme la regardais distraitement .

Lors de la répétition, suite à une violente dispute au sein du groupe , chacun était retourné chez lui . Malgré les propos blessant que le chanteur avait eu, le guitariste ne pouvais s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, ayant l'habitude de ses réactions impulsives qui avait manqué de lui faire faire plus d'un infarctus. Après une longue réflexions , il se décida à prendre son téléphone et à composer le numéro de celui-ci sans pour autant s'attendre a ce qu'il décroche au première appel. Après plusieurs appels sans réponse, il commença a s'inquiéter et se décida a prendre sa veste pour aller voir jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami en priant les dieux pour qu'il se soit juste endormi.

La peur grimpant , il courut jusqu'à l'appartement du chanteur. Il eu un moment d'appréhension, et si il arrivais trop tard … ? si jamais il était parti pour de bon? Il fourra sa main dans sa poche a la recherche de l'enveloppe ou il gardait religieusement la clé de l'appartement. La pièce s'ouvrit sur l'appartement ou régnais un silence morbide, et cette horrible odeur…l'odeur du sang, il tenta d'appeler son nom mais en vain, son rythme cardiaque grimpa encore . Il déplaça sa main le long du mur pour trouver l'interrupteur, Il évolua dans les salles de l'appartement, les balayant du regard ne manquant aucun détails. Arrivé dans la chambre, Il découvrit le corps de son ami allongé sur le lit , baignant dans son sang. Il accourut a son chevet, se pencha sur lui dans l'espoir d'entendre encore son souffle. Il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences, puis il accourut dans la salle de bain à la recherche de bandages. Une fois les poignets emballés , il prit le corps de son ami dans ses bras , le berçant et lui murmurant des mots qui se voulaient rassurants. les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin et emmenèrent le corps du chanteur dans l'ambulance. Le guitariste pris la main du chanteur, Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça.

Malgré leurs éternel querelle, il y avait quelques choses de fort entre eux qu'il n'y aura jamais entre personne d'autre, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était proche de la haine ce n'en était pas pour autant … qu'était ce alors … ? Arrivé à l'hôpital, Le chanteur fût pris en charge. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et pris son visage dans ses mains ; combien de fois encore devra-t-il vivre cette scène… ?


End file.
